


Вступление к свадьбе

by InkDaisy



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уотсон опаздывает на свою свадьбу, а Холмс — мастер маскировки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вступление к свадьбе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prelude to a Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6477) by glorious_spoon. 



> Односторонний Холмс/Уотсон, пропущенная сцена из фильма 2011 года «Шерлок Холмс: Игра Теней».

— Невероятно, — в третий раз бормочет Уотсон, когда волынщики заканчивают пассаж и выверенно начинают вновь. У них немного времени. — Просто невероятно. Я не понимаю, как каждый раз...

Шерлок обращает на эти слова не больше внимания, чем обычно — то есть нисколько. Изорванный в клочья пиджак снят и отброшен в сторону, несмотря на возмущенный протест, а его место тут же занимает потрепанный бархатный сюртук Шерлока; манжеты отвернуты, а нашейный платок повязан так, чтобы как можно лучше спрятать оставленные вчерашними возлияниями пятна. У Шерлока есть определенный опыт импровизированной маскировки, пусть и заработан он в довольно компрометирующих ситуациях, зато сейчас — весьма полезен.

— Я могу одеться и самостоятельно.

— Помолчи, — наказывает Шерлок, — и стой спокойно.

Он расправляет Уотсону воротник, разглаживает непослушные волосы и с помощью платка, тайком окунутого во фляжку друга, стирает с его лица большую часть крови и сажи. Покончив с этим, Холмс отводит голову Уотсона сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, рассматривая результат. Синяки неуместны, но с ними ничего не поделать. Они придают доктору несколько лихой вид, который всегда нравился Шерлоку, но сейчас нужно угодить вкусу Мэри.

И всё же, с ними ничего не поделать.

— Вот и всё, мой милый друг. Полный порядок.

Губы Уотсона изгибаются, как всегда, когда он хочет рассмеяться, но еще не готов сменить гнев на милость. От этого грудь Шерлока заполняется чем-то теплым, нежным и весьма печальным. У Уотсона шершавая щека, а пахнет от него перегаром. Глаза серо-голубые, зрачки расширены, белки чуть покраснели: выражение озлобленной нежности на лице борется со смущением и нетерпением. Вдруг Шерлоку отчаянно хочется его поцеловать.

Этот порыв появляется уже не впервые, но Шерлок умеет подавлять эмоции — или, по меньшей мере, скрывать их — куда лучше, чем считает Уотсон. Холмс, похлопав родное лицо, делает шаг назад. Продолжая улыбаться. Такое чувство, что губы вырезаны из дерева, но это ничего. Уотсон, несмотря на множество поразительных качеств, никогда не был особенно наблюдателен.

Коробочка с кольцом лежит в кармане, и Шерлок какое-то время держит ее в пальцах, прежде чем найти в себе силы достать ее и отдать.

— Ну, всё готово. Лучше поторопись, твоя невеста прибудет с минуты на минуту.

В его речь закралась какая-то ошибка; наверное, формулировка выражает больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Уотсон хмурит брови, забирая кольцо.

— Холмс...

Улыбнуться, быстро. Он раздражен и все еще находится под влиянием вчерашней выпивки; не улавливает едва заметных знаков. Изобрази хорошее настроение, и он купится. Шерлок улыбается и прячет опустевшие ладони в карманы.

— Давай, поспеши.

Уотсон еще мгновение не отводит пристального взгляда, после чего кивает и разворачивается ко входу в церковь. Шерлок стоит позади и, несколько секунд понаблюдав за знакомой неровной походкой, отправляется следом.


End file.
